Flight of Piridi
by NarutoNineTailsFury
Summary: Palutena and Dark Pit are gone for the day, leaving Pit alone. Is he really alone though? The Goddess of Nature, Viridi, decides to visit and says something she didn't mean to. Can she take it back before her relationship with Pit is ruined?
1. Chapter 1

**Flight of Piridi**

**Summary**: Palutena and Dark Pit are gone for the day, leaving Pit alone. Is he really alone though? The Goddess of Nature, Viridi, decides to visit and says something she didn't mean to. Can she take it back before her relationship with Pit is ruined?

Chapter 1:

Pit yawned as he got out of bed stretching where he stood. He walked over to the bathroom and swiftly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed. He brushed his hairas he walked out the door. Then suddenly an envelope appeared on top of his bed.

"Who could this be from?" Pit asked because in Skyworld, envelopes appearing out of nowhere was normal. It was the number one means of communication. Pit opened the envelope slowly, attempting not to rip the letter inside. Pit read it carefully, not wanting to miss anything.

Dear Pit, I won't be here for a couple of hours, I'm needed at Poseidon's underwater temple. Apparently, the oceans not getting enough light. The life of a goddess sometimes. I'll see you soon. Sincerely, Palutena

Pit stretched again. Then he looked around.

"What do I do today without a mission?" he asked outloud to no one in particular

He walked out of his room just as his dark counterpart came crashing through the hall. "Pittoo!" Pit cried in suprise without thinking. Dark Pit hit his twin so hard that Pit was on the floor, twitching. Pit quickly recovered and looked at his dark copy.

"What was that for?!" Pit cried out holding his head.

"I told you not to call me Pittoo." Dark Pit announced, annoyed.

Ever since Hades was defeated Dark Pit had been staying in Palutena's temple. He had the room right next to Pit's. Pit was happy that his twin had decided to live with him and Palutena. To Pit, Dark Pit was like a biological brother to him.

Dark Pit sighed heavily, jogging Pit from his thoughts.

"Listen Pit-stain," Dark Pit began "I've got to go run some stupid errand for Palutena. I would love to dump it on you, but Palutena thought you could use some time off. So I won't be here to entertain you..." He finished as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need you here to entertain me!" Pit cried in defiance.

An evil glint appeared in Dark Pit's eye as his wings shown with the power of flight "Of course you don't ArmPit, see ya later" He said with a mock salute and jumped out the door.

Pit sighed as his dark twin disappeared. "How did he leave while Palutena was gone?" he wondered out loud. He then shrugged _She must of left it on autopilot _he thought.

He looked around the empty room and sighed. "What do I do now?" he thought out loud. He stopped and announced "I've got to stop talking to myself..."

-**_in soviet russia, line break_**** you!**-

Pit continued to walk around and saw a stereo in the corner of the conference room. He smiled and put in one of his favorite cds and hit play.

(Flight of Icarus by Iron Maiden starts to play)

Then to the song listed above, our yound hero decided to go on a boredom montage. He read books, he played video games, he ate floor ice cream, he trained the centurions, he practiced in the weapon range, he are floor hamburgers, he fused weapons, he changed his power plate and finished with a drink of the gods because he was so worn out.

Pit sighed and shut Iron Maiden off. He took a quick look at the tie. Only an hour had past! Pit did a face palm as the thought struck him that montages shorten the time needed to do things (NNTF: *sweatdrops*)

Then suddenly a knock came at the door...

(End of Chapter 1)

AN: yep that's the end! Don't cry my peoples! Chap. 2 will be up soon! Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm Back! I know you missed me! *laughs* Anyway Pit can you say the disclaimers?

Pit:Thanks for Reading this story everyone! Narutoninetailsfury doesn't own anyone from Kid Icarus! She's too poor! Me: It's true *cries* anyway back to the story!

-_**Back to the story!-**_

Pit looked at the door curiously. "Who could be here?" he asked out loud. He paused then walked to the door.

"I really need to stop talking to myself," he announced outloud. He put his hand on the door knob and stopped. He felt that if he opened this door his whole life will change forever. Shrugging, he turned the door knob and opened the door. Nothing was too weird to change his life that much, right?

He was wrong.

There standing at the door was the Goddess of Nature herself.

"Viridi?" asked Pit just to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

Viridi flipped her long blondish brown side ponytail over her shoulder. "No, Santa!" she replied sarcastically. Pit blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head in embarassment. and invited her in.

"I need to see Palutena, is she here?"asked Viridi looking around.

"No, she left to see Poseidon!" replied Pit.

"Oh, Ok." she announced not looking very upset.

"You want to wait here until she comes back?" asked Pit.

Viridi hesitated for a moment and replied "Sure"

Pit nodded and gestured for her to sit down. Viridi smiled the rare smile she sometimes shot him. Pit's heart beat three times faster for reasons he didn't know.

He rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some snack, vegetarian of course.

He brought the food to the young goddess whose face lit up when she saw the food was vegetarian.

She looked up from the celery stick she was nibbling on and asked "What do you want?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nothing!" replied Pit Pit, taking the defense "I've just been bored and had no one else to talk to!"

Viridi's eyes lowered and a soft "Oh" left her lips.

Pit mentally face palmed. He just sounded like she wasn't someone he would hang out with in normal circumstances!

"Not that I wouldn't hang out with you normally! I just know your busy so I don't bug you to hang out with me and-" he hung his head in shame and simply replied "I'm just happy your here."

Viridi looked up and smiled one more of her very rare smiles.

Pit's heart soared as he looked down at her. Pit stopped and wondered.

_Why do I feel this way? Why do I care so much about how she feels about me? Why does my heart beat three times faster around her? Why do I feel an electric shock everytime we touch? Why do I want to see that rare smile of hers more often? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?_

Suddenlyan old memory surfaced from his mind

**(Pit's memory)**

**"Pally! Pally!" shouted a 5-year old Pit. Palutena turned around, looking the same as she does now. "Hello, Pit" replied Palutena shooing away a centurion who she had been discussing something with. **

**"I have a question!" he announced, raising his hand to make a point. Palutena went down to her knees in order to be face to face with the young hero.**

**"What is it?" she asks kindly.**

**"What's love?" asks the young angel. Palutena's taken aback by this, but answers. **

**"It's when you care deeply about someone and you don't want anyone to take that person from you." **

**Pit stood there thinking and cried "Like You!"**

**She laughs "Sort of. We're like family love, like mommy and son. There is another type of love as well." Pit look confused and tilted his head to show it.**

**Palutena continues "When a boy and girl care about each other very much, that's another type of love. You feel electricity when you touch, your heart beats fasters when your around them, your happy when they're happy and sad when they're sad. Do you get it now Pit?" She asked smiling. The young Pit nodded and raised his hand again. Palutena snickered behind her hand and replied "Yes, Pit?"**

**Pit smiled with the five year old innocence that we all know could be deadly "How do you know so much about love, Pally?" **

**Palutena sweatdropped "I'm a goddess Pit, I know many different things-"**

**She paused as Pit held up a certain book.**

**"I asked because I read love on the back!"**

**Palutena quickly grabbed Make Out Paradise and shooed Pit to play with the centurions.**

**"I've got to really return this book to Kakashi soon..."**

**(End of Memory)**

Pit woke out of his memories by Viridi shaking his shoulder. "Hey, King of the Penguins! Wake up!"

Pit looked over to Viridi, who rolled her eyes. "Seriously Pit, you shouldn't fade out like that!"

Pit nodded with a quick sorry and returned to his thoughts.

"Ugh, these humans have fried your brain, that's why I don't do anything for them!"

This jolted Pit up.

"Except try to kill them!" Pit exclaimed.

"The world would be better off without them!" Viridi retorted.

"No, it wouldn't! Only humans respect the gods and goddesses!" Pit replied angrily.

"What would you know? Your not a god! Your just a flightless angel who can't do anything without Palutena!" She yelled. Instant guilt washed over her as she covered her mouth. Not believing what she just said.

Apparently neither did Pit because it took him awhile to gain any emotion at all. His mouth fell open and his eyes grew with unshed tears. He turned violently saying behind his shoulder "I'm leaving!"

Viridi touched the angel's shoulder, saying "Pit, wait-"

"Don't touch me!" he yelled, jerking his shoulder away from the young nature goddess.

Pit violently slammed the door behind him, leaving Viridi to stand on her own in the middle of the room.

Viridi plopped on the couch, her head in her hands. _I DON'T CARE IF MY WINGS CATCH FIRE! _Pit's voice punctured her thoughts. She sighed "Why did I say that?"

"Say What?" announced a motherly tone that Viridi knew well.

"Palutena?" She asked turning around.

There stood the long green haired light goddess.

(End of Chap. 2)

AN: This is going to be a three-shot so the next chapter will also be the last one! Thank you all so much for reading! Please excuse my misspelling and grammar because I'm typing this up at 3 o'clock in the morning and I can barely keep my eyes open!

Pit:She asked me to come here to ask you all to please tune in for the next and last chapter of Flight of Piridi! Right, NarutoNineTailsFury?

NNTF:Zzzz...

Pit: Uh, nevermind!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello Everyone *yawn* I'm trying to get Chap 2 and 3 uploaded at the same time so please excuse the spelling and grammar mistakes! Zzzzz...

-Let's start the finale already!-

Viridi scooted over to allow the light goddess to sit down.

Palutena, after sitting, looked over to Viridi and asked "So, what did you say that you want to take back?"

Viridi shuffled nervously and told Palutena the story.

After finishing the story, Palutena sat quiet for a moment. Viridi waited expectantly for Palutena to start yelling for hurting her metaphorical son. Instead, Palutena asked her a question "Did you mean it?"

"Of course not!" replied Viridi angrily.

"Then tell him that," Palutena smiled. "Remember how I told Pit that I can read minds through laurel crowns to scare him?"

Viridi nodded, not completely sure where she was going with this.

"Well, I wasn't exactly telling a complete lie.I just respected his privacy, but I can tell that that comment you just made hurt even more, because you were the one who said it."

Viridi looked confused and asked "What do you mean Palutena?"

Palutena just smiled and responded "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

Viridi looked nervously at the door of Pit's room which he had slammed so violently not 10 min. before.

She took a deep breathe and stood up, walking toward Pit's room. She knocked slowly and heard sobbing inside. She stepped inside without any acknowlegment. She saw the young angel face down on the bed. His whold body shaking violently. Her heart hurt as she saw his tear soaked pillow.

She sat beside him on his bed. She gently rubbed the spot between his flightless wings. He let her. His anger, now faded, was replaced by heartstrings were pulling as Viridi opened her mouth.

"Pit, I didn't mean it. I was so angry that I didn't know what I was saying. You're the bravest, strongest, fastest, most good hearted angel I have ever met." Pit sat up and Viridi saw his puffy eyes which in turn made her feel ten times worse.

"I'm the only angel, you've met." replied Pit silently.

Viridi laughed and said "Not true, I met Dark Pit."

Pit chuckled softly "That doesn't count"

As they stood there quietly. Viridi thought back to the time she first met this angel. Back when she threw a reset bomb into the fray. Back then she saw only an immature angel, someone who didn't know the hardships of the world. But looking at the young angel now...she saw someone different. She saw an angel who worked through his handicap, someone who would gladly give their life up for hs friends, the angel she grew to love. Even admitting it in her head put her on cloud nine.

She was so caught up in her mind that she barely heard Pit's question. "Do you mean it?"

Viridi replied quickly "Of course, I mean it" She replied. Pit's eyes lit up as she answered. Then suddenly a force continued to make her talk. The force that was strangely familiar. _Palutena. _She thought as she blurted out what she had just admitted to herself.

"and that's the reason I fell in love with you!" Viridi covered her mouth as Pit's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Viridi blushed heavily as she got off of his bed. "I need to go." She announced as she walked toward the door.

Something snagged her wrist. She turned around and saw that it was Pit's hand. "Don't" he announced.

That one word made Viridi sit right back down.

She blushed again as she stuttered out "I know you probably don't feel the same, you most likely like Phosphora more than me-" She was interrupted as Pit put his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and one thought crossed her mind. _He chose me._

They eventually parted in need for air. Pit smiled at her and announced. "Sorry it took me today to find it out."

Viridi giggled and replied "That makes two of us. Remind me to thank Palutena later."

Pit looked confused but shrugged. They met in another kiss just as a wolf whistle came from the door.

"Dang Pit-Stain, you work fast." Pit and Viridi whipped around and saw Dark Pit leaning on the door frame. Pit threw a pillow at Dark Pit which was easily dodged.

"Go get a girlfriend and stop bugging us!" Pit yelled.

Dark Pit snickered and made to walk out of the room until Viridi called

"I hear Phosphora's single!"

Dark Pit scoffed and stalked out of the room. Pit and Viridi laughed until Pit Pit stood up and offered Viridi his hand, which she gladly took.

"You want to take a walk through the garden, Vri?"

Viridi blushed at the nickname and replied "I would love to."

and so the angel and the goddess walked out hand in hand ready to face to world

_**The End.**_

AN: THAT WAS SO CUTE!

Pit: 0_o

Dark Pit: 0_o

Viridi:0_o

Palutena: 0_o

NNTF: Anyway, thanks for making it this far with us, but unfortunately this is the end! Don't worry! I'll try to make more Kid Icarus Fanfictions. They just may not be focused solely on this couple. It gets kinda boring writing romance all the time you know?  
Until next time!


End file.
